


unpolished work 5

by homework78, our--beginning (p_3a)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, seta souji gets adopted, seta souji has bad parents, trans seta souji, young seta souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homework78/pseuds/homework78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/our--beginning
Summary: chisato finds 6 year old souji crying all alone on the riverbank during his family's visit to inaba
Relationships: Dojima Chisato & Seta Souji, Dojima Chisato/Dojima Ryotaro, Dojima Ryotaro & Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	unpolished work 5

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mostly unedited chatfic because all my actual writing spoons are going to horos right now
> 
> edited and shared by request
> 
> it was inspired by a fanart that i don't want to link without permission, but it depicted a young child P4-kun crying on the riverbank and clutching his own shorts in a self-comforting gesture

**homework:**

WHO MADE HIM CRY

WHO DID IT

WHERE IS DOJIMA COMFORT YOUR NEPHEW

imagine chisato gently bouncing him on her hip and comforting him...

**our__beginning:**

just giving him a cuddle.. asking him whats wrong...

**homework:**

he just got lost or something its okay baby boy...

**our__beginning:**

the way hes clutching his own clothes.he is used to comforting himself.

he cant find his mum or dad and hes pretty sure they forgot him or maybe even left him on purpose..

he cant bring himself to hug his auntie bc every time he tries to hug his mum he gets told off... so hes just there in chisato's arms hugging himself..........

chisato is giving ryotaro the fucking laser eyes like WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING WE CAN'T JUST LET THIS KEEP HAPPENING

and ryotaros just like sweats

**homework:**

the throwdown that night would be epic

HE;S SO LITTLE AND THEY MADE HIM CRY

**our__beginning:**

ryotaro trying to get souji's dad to take him for a walk while he, chisato, anf souji's mum have a screaming fight

but his dad "doesn't see the point" and ryotaro can't do it bc he needs to be able to back up his wife

so he sits on the decking at the back and holds his hands over tiny souji's ears :<

souji's like... "it's okay. i know they're fighting." and hes like six and ryotaro's heart shatters into tiny pieces

"it's because of me. i should tell them it's okay."

"no-- sou-chan... no, you don't have to do that. c'mon, sit down."

does as he's told.

"your auntie chisato, she's worried about you. okay?"

"i'm okay though."

"yes, but-- sou-chan... sometimes..." deep breath, "something can seem okay to you because you're used to it, but it could actually be better. and that's what your auntie chisato's worried about."

souji seems to chew on that one for a bit longer

**homework:**

i bet chisato's really holding her own though

maternal instincts go

**our__beginning:**

for sure

she is angling for just keep him then if you think you know so much better!! but its taking longer than she expected

**homework:**

that's okay...she has time....and the guts....she's a cop wife

**our__beginning:**

little souji shrugs and slips off the deck, rootling through the lawn to try and find daisies. it's night time so they're all closed, but...

**our__beginning:**

dojima is deeply troubled by this strange silent child

**homework:**

especially after he was crying so hard at the river bank...

**our__beginning:**

he was completely inconsolable

**homework:**

there is something wrong here

**our__beginning:**

_th the they leftmeand they theyre nevercomingback and_

**homework:**

_its my fault_

**our__beginning:**

_i was bad i was bad_

**homework:**

noooooooooooooo soujiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**our__beginning:**

that was about when chisato came over and scooped him

**homework:**

BABY BOOOOOY

**our__beginning:**

gave him a big cuddle and a smooch on the top of the head...

rocked him and was Deeply Concerned when souji didnt seem to be comforted at all but almost seemed to be afraid

she is so close to kidnapping this little boy ryotaro you have no idea

**homework:**

she might still do it if this fucking bitch keeps trying to tell her that she's a good mom to souji

like bitch no you are fucking not

**our__beginning:**

she goes in hard on ryotaro expecting him to make excuses for his sister but hes just like

yeah... yeah

then admits he has no idea what to do about it

**homework:**

they have a crying child that's afraid of being hugged and has seemingly been abandoned by his sister and he can't pretend she wouldn't do it

there's no excuses he can make for that....

**our__beginning:**

"she won't listen to reason, chisato. she never even wanted a kid and it seems to me like she still doesn't, but she won't even let us babysit more than a few times a year..."

**homework:**

"then I'll make her listen! this is unacceptable! and if this is how she's going to act then Souji is staying with us, permanently!" and chisato won't hear an argument about it, she just takes Souji to the house for some juice to help calm down

**our__beginning:**

he takes a nap on the sofa afterwards... ryotaro tucks him in with a blanket

he still sucks his thumb...

just this tiny bundle of sad...

ryotaro and chisato cuddle each other while he sleeps and resolve that they have to do SOMETHING. whenever souji's parents deign to show up again.

**homework:**

y e s

christ i bet his mom just busts in the door loaded down with food for dinner expecting to be praised and doesn't understand why chisato almost launches herself across the room

**our__beginning:**

shes like the attitude of "what could one banana cost, michael, ten dollars?" but its like "i have food? we do food now, yes?"

chisato is like seething but she wants souji out before she starts yelling at his parents

souji's useless dad refuses to take him so dojima takes him out to the porch and she just LAYS INTO THEM

**homework:**

ryotaro snuggles souji in his blanket and carries him out to the porch and shuuuuts that sliding glass door

shouting starts immediately

**our__beginning:**

souji doesn't ask questions like a normal six year old..

he just makes statements and quietly gets on with doing his own thing

ryotaro finds it unsettling but mostly bc he knows he needs to help this kid and doesnt know how

he hasnt seen him smile the whole time except for photos

he was such a giggly infant.. just happy to be here..

and now hes watching him solemnly go thru the lawn in the dark with his tiny fingers

**homework:**

ryotaro desperately trying to ignore the angry shouting through the glass:

would souji's mom finally get mad and start throwing things

**our__beginning:**

i dont think shed start throwing things but she might "go for a drive" and take the car and leave souji and her husband

no commonplace mobile phones in the 2000s

**homework:**

at least it'll be quieter...

yeah

**our__beginning:**

who knows when she'll be back

her husband is like "oh haha just having one of her funny turns again haha"

he is just clueless

he barely spends time with her or the kid so hes just kind of in a room full of strangers

chisato snaps "you know this 'funny turn' of hers is abusive, right?" and fusses about setting the table for souji at the very least

**homework:**

"this is not good parenting"

**our__beginning:**

souji's dad is just like "well i wouldn't go that far! she's just emotional"

all the excuses chisato expected from ryotaro lol

but it turns out ryotaro got fed up of her bullshit ages ago

and this is her new man to toy around with

**homework:**

someone save souji....

**our__beginning:**

he is perfectly mannered and obedient at the dinner table

around 11pm his mother still isnt back so ryotaro drives his BIL to the hotel and drops him off there while chisato tucks souji into bed at the house. the plan was always that theyd babysit him for a couple weeks while his parents flew out on an overseas holiday but chisato is on a WAR PATH now

**homework:**

this is her son now

no take backs

**our__beginning:**

she doesnt care what it takes.. she will protect him and nurture him

he is so small...

he shouldn't seem this grown...

something is wrong

**homework:**

ryotaro struggles to sleep because he knows he has a panther in bed with him, chisato can't sleep because she's thinking of things she'll do to souji's mom and how she's going to help souji

**our__beginning:**

will it go into full au and chisato actually successfully pulls her coup... pisses souji's mother off hard enough that she """forgets""" to pick him up after the holiday...

**homework:**

yes

please

save souji

give him to people who love him

**our__beginning:**

and then its a massive struggle bc his mother would definitely refuse to send any of his stuff and chisato and ryotaro arent THAT well off

but theyll do it

for souji

ryotaro calls in some favours to get souji enrolled at the local elementary

he was an exemplary student at his previous school but he starts getting into trouble and his performance in class dips...

ryotaro gets screeching voicemails about it from his sister

he starts deleting them

**homework:**

good for him

act out souji you're not a puppet

(god...chisato having to get clothes second hand for souji....)

**our__beginning:**

chisato takes great care to find a gender clinic to enroll souji at just so they can make sure he's still healthy and doing well regarding his social transition.. he only needs to go once every months

(trans kids don't start any chemical intervention of any kind until they hit puberty, it's simply not necessary)

souji basically has what was packed for the weeks away and thats it. luckily he has his favourite stuffed toy with him

its probably small and not very fluffy bc his mother picked it out so its a ""grown up"" looking toy

but souji sleeps soundly with it cuddled up to his chest a lot

he cries a lot at home and at school, more as the weeks go by and the homesickness and attachment break set in

his mother has called plenty of times to leave angry voicemail about how theyre ruining her family but never once to say hi to souji or ask about him

**homework:**

she cares him

every time chisato has doubts she just relistens to the one that bitch left on her cellphone and she's like "naw im okay"

**our__beginning:**

and souji increasingly feels like its his fault and that he mustve done something wrong

something to deserve being abandoned 

chisato keeps him home from school for a week one week and just spends the whole time bonding with him

making collages together, gardening together, baking together, playing games together

she wants to make sure he knows... it doesnt matter whether his mum wants him or not... his auntie chisato and uncle ryotaro do

hes a good boy and they love him even if he isnt perfect or if he does something naughty or if hes sad sometimes

**homework:**

she just wants souji to know he's safe and cared for

**our__beginning:**

one day when it's raining souji just sits in chisato's lap while she cuddles him and brushes his hair and they watch the rain trickle down the window pane to water the garden.. and souji quietly starts sucking his thumb while chisato brushes

and thats how she knows shes making progress

her heart sings but she doesnt make a deal of it, just steadily continues

**homework:**

soujiiiiiii

he's a good boy!!!!!!

he deserves all the things!!!

**our__beginning:**

he starts to improve in school a little..

hes not a bad student he just had a shock to the system

**homework:**

he's not a bad kid

just let him be a kid.....

**our__beginning:**

imagine if he meets chie

**homework:**

and she makes faces at him when he's so reticent

and he laughs bc he's surprised

**our__beginning:**

just the tiniest laugh..

and shes like "you smiled!!! i saw you smile!!!"

**homework:**

"haha! see i knew you could laugh!"

**our__beginning:**

and soujis like.. embarrassed.. "i smile sometimes......."

**homework:**

souji and yukiko are two little peas in a pod they need a goofy fremb

**our__beginning:**

chie pulls them together like she does in canon

chisato is SO HAPPY when souji very shyly asks if he can go to a friend's house

**homework:**

the tiniest introverts

**our__beginning:**

his mother would never say yes... too much hassle...

but maybe auntie chisato.........

**homework:**

souji yes!!!

"of course you can go Souji! I'll walk you there so you don't let get lost."

**our__beginning:**

and chisato is rewarded with

A Very Small But Genuine Smile

**homework:**

screams into the night

**our__beginning:**

soujis little friends seem good.. two little girls, one shy and one outgoing..

shes met chie's mother before, they get along

they have a little puppy and soujis face LIGHTS UP when he sees it

**homework:**

little puppy boy!!!!

**our__beginning:**

for his birthday that year chisato gets him a stuffed puppy

he cries and at first chisato worries she did something wrong but it turns out that his parents usually didnt bother with his birthday on the day-of

**homework:**

ryotaro is actually there for it too he still works hard but he has to go home on time now when he can....

**our__beginning:**

ryotaro gets him some smart shirts in colours he thinks souji might like bc some of his old clothes are starting to wear out

**homework:**

soft grays and greens

a nice red one

when dojima gets home he's like "ah here's a present from your aunt--" toy puppy "and here's one from me." i bet its a little magnifying glass so Souji can look at plants in more detail

they're really badly wrapped bc he wrapped them at work

he sucks at it lol but the love is there

**our__beginning:**

souji with the ghibli tears

chisato and ryotaro pick him up and give him a big cuddle and he isnt shying away from it this time

then they all sit and eat treat sushi and birthday cake

imagine 10 year old souji whos been living with them for 4 years now

**homework:**

he's so much happier

and bouncier

**our__beginning:**

being told hes going to have a little cousin

a baby brother or sister

**homework:**

"r-really!?"

i bet he's excited

**our__beginning:**

hes so excited!!!

a little baby..

**homework:**

he'll have a little baby friend

children love other children

**our__beginning:**

and then when hes falling asleep that night hes like WHAT IF THIS MEANS THEY WONT WANT ME ANY MORE AND THEY SEND ME BACK TO LIVE WITH MUM AND DAD

and he has to get up to go throw up

ryotaro hears and goes to check on him... pats his back and helps him clean his face...

asks him if he ate something bad and souji Just Starts Crying

he hugs him...

**homework:**

probably by now ryotaro's a little wiser then when he started

**our__beginning:**

eventually souji sniffles out asking if theyll send him back when the new baby arrives

ryotaro hugs him TIGHT and says of course not, theyll never send him anywhere he doesn't want to go

they love him

**homework:**

"you're here for life, Souji"

**our__beginning:**

souji starts crying harder but HE IS HUGGING BACK

I REPEAT SOUJI IS HUGGING BACK

clinging to dojima's pj's with his lil fists

**homework:**

wahhhhhhhh

soujiiiiii

baby boy baby!!!!

**our__beginning:**

ryotaro carries him thru to his and chisato's bedroom and lets him sleep in their futon with them tonight.. he wants him to know He Is Loved, this is His place now, His family

**homework:**

his family!!!!

**our__beginning:**

he sleeps like a baby and chisato doesnt bother waking him for school when ryotaro explained what happened lol

shes like.. ok ya he can rest

tucks him in with their big two person duvet and kisses his head before she goes off to do chores

He is super helpful as she gets more pregnant

Diligent boy

**homework:**

he picks up things for her...he helps with the laundry.....

**our__beginning:**

he loves learning to cook so she gets him to do more of it than she strictly needs him to

but it is nice to get a sit down

nana-chan is born and souji is ABSOLUTELY DOTING

he is old enough not to get hit with the jealousy thing esp since ryotaro and chisato work so hard to make him feel welcome and loved

he just loves her.. shes so bubbly and cute.. he wants to make her happy all the time..

one time ryotaro pauses in the doorway to the nursery and observes as souji very gently and carefully leans over the cot and presses a tiny kiss to nanako's sleeping forehead and he almost dies on the spot from how cute that was

he has no regrets in life

**Author's Note:**

> i would say a good 90% of my idea output is in this format (loose fast-paced prose in chatlog format with a friend) so if you liked it and would like more please let me know in the comments because otherwise i will definitely assume people aren't interested


End file.
